


x2dumptruck

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, x2 Twins
Genre: M/M, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: It's not a dumptruck Jordan wants to be.
Relationships: Jesse Eckley/Jordan Eckley
Kudos: 1





	x2dumptruck

**Author's Note:**

> Because clearly dumptruck and uh, cumdumpster are the same thing in my small perverted brain
> 
> also explains why they have folded towels on their chairs yanno ;)

Jesse's fucking into him doggy style, Jordan's board shorts and underwear pulled down just far enough for him to get his cock in, head bowed and practically mashed into the pillow underneath it, their bed only haphazardly made like usual and they've got trio scrims to host in twenty minutes, a thought that Jordan's really struggling to hold onto with the way he's getting done so good, he almost wants to make it last but Jesse hates being late and he's fucking like it, sharp, deep thrusts the he knows will make him come sooner rather than later, a firm hand reaching around and rubbing at his cock underneath the fabric in the best way and Jordan doesn't have the energy to fight him, lets his twin dictate the rhythm and pace since he kind of did just wake him up and demand to be fucked before stream not that long ago and it's not like he's not about to get exactly what he wants.

“You're such a slut for this” Jesse mutters under his breath, voice a little strained from the way he's driving Jordan straight into the mattress now, “Can't fucking stream without it can you, had to fucking wake me up early just so you'll be able to play”

Jordan offers up a mild whine of protest that quickly turns into a moan of pleasure, “Like you hate it sooo much” He teases anyway, always looking for trouble and gets it as Jesse pinches at his cock. 

“Says the one who changed his fucking name” Jesse retorts, “Of course you'd want everyone to know”

Jordan kind of does. The thrill of potentially being found out only makes it even better and he comes almost unexpectedly at the thought of what's going to happen after they're done here, Jesse growling low in his throat and if anything pinning him down even harder for a few final thrusts until he follows suit, rolling his hips lazily a few times before he pulls out and flops down on the bed beside him, chest heaving. 

“Happy now?”

Jordan leans over to bite at his shoulder, wiggle contentedly because yeah, he's happy now, can't keep the satisfied purr from his voice now that he's been marked, warm and full of come. 

“Yes, yes I am”

They can't linger in afterglow for too long, Jesse pointedly checking his phone for the time and Jordan clenches as he stands up and pulls up his pants, tries to find a cleaner shirt at least and then follows Jesse out to start setting up and he makes a point of carefully readjusting the towel on his chair, tingle in his stomach as he does so, knows that it's highly likely he's going to soak through his underwear and his shorts and onto it and that no one will have any idea except the two of them. Hundreds of people watching him play all sticky and leaking and still fucking winning. If anything it gives him an edge and sometimes he can't help but grind down, shift his hips just to feel how wet he's getting.


End file.
